1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling system with an adsorption refrigerator for cooling plural heat-generating members. The cooling system is effectively used for cooling an electronic unit provided in a base station of a portable phone, an electric equipment, an electric converter, a battery or the like.
2. Related Art
In a cooling system with an adsorption refrigerator, a cooling capacity can be obtained in an adsorbing mode where refrigerant is adsorbed to an adsorbent, but the cooling capacity cannot be obtained in a desorbing mode where the adsorbed refrigerant is removed from the adsorbent. Therefore, generally, adsorption units equal to more than two are provided. Specifically, one adsorption unit is used in the adsorbing mode so that the cooling capacity is obtained, and another adsorption unit is used in the desorbing mode so that refrigerant is desorbed and regenerated. The adsorbing mode and the desorbing mode are alternately repeated, thereby continuously obtain the cooling capacity.
However, in this cooling system, immediately after the switching between the adsorbing mode and the desorbing mode, temperature of cooling water supplied from the adsorption refrigerator is largely changed, and a cooling object such as an electronic equipment may be affected due to the variation in the temperature of cooling water. Further, because the adsorption units equal to or more than two are used in order to continuously obtain the cooling capacity, it is difficult to reduce manufacturing cost of the cooling system.